Héroe
by Minimoy13
Summary: Alfred es un héroe -o eso pretende- y nadie lo cuestiona; el resto de países parecen aceptarlo sin más, pero Arthur quiere conocer el motivo por el que es un héroe.


¡Hey! ^^

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador -Hidekazu Himaruya-.

¡Empieza!

Sí, él era un héroe. Hacía cosas de héroes, como salvar gatitos de árboles, prevenir que la gente se quemara cocinando, cosas así.

A él no le bastaba con ser _el_ héroe, quería ser _el único y exclusivo_ héroe.

Siempre veía las películas sobre esos mismos, héroes, y se daba cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a ellos que salvaban el mundo. ¿Él que salvaba?

El mundo comprendía su existencia como algo necesario, absolutamente necesario, pero no como algo heroico, más bien como dinero, sí su existencia era puro dinero.

Él solo quería ser un héroe, por eso en numerosas ocasiones intentaba _por todos los medios _demostrar que sí lo era.

No daba resultado.

De ninguna manera.

En las reuniones con el resto de países siempre solía mencionar _esa _idea, pero el resto de sus compañeros parecían no entenderla o ignorarle.

Sobre todo Inglaterra, que se reía desde el otro lado de la mesa. Siempre.

Entonces él se cabreaba y empezaban a discutir como siempre.

—¿Cuándo madurarás? —Le había gritado un día Arthur fuera de sí.

Y es que ya volvía a la carga con sus ideas, él solo quería ser el maldito héroe de toda la historia y ya, y él no parecía comprenderlo.

¿Por qué era tan complicado? Los héroes de las películas lo hacían ver muy fácil.

¡Ah! Ya lo entendía, es que no hacía correctamente los pasos, claro, todos los héroes tenían cosas en común y algunas le faltaban.

Así que volvió a ver su maravillosa colección de películas mientras anotaba los datos que le faltaban.

En otro lugar otro rubio se planteaba seriamente la misma idea; ¿por qué un héroe?

¿Era algún tipo de trauma de la infancia? Quizás fuera por haberle dejado abandonado durante tanto tiempo, claro, ahora debió sentirse indefenso en ese momento y como consecuencia desarrollo un trauma que le obligaba a proteger a la gente, convirtiéndose así en un héroe.

O puede que estar solo tanto tiempo le causara la necesidad de ser querido por otras personas.

Lo cual le llevaba irremediablemente a él, demostrando que era su culpa. Y eso no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

Aunque no creía que la mente del americano diera para tanto. Seguro que se trataba de algún tipo de pensamiento irracional o simplemente gusto, sin nada psicológico detrás, ¿quién sabe?.

Pero, ¿y si fuera por él? Entonces ¿qué haría? No podía soportar a ese estúpido cuando se ponía a hablar de heroicidades y esas ideas de bombero que se le pasaban por la cabeza, como cuando decidió que deberían crear un robot gigante para salvar el mundo. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

El hecho de que fuera su culpa hacia que fuera el mismo el causante de su propio mal y eso le hacía sentirse estúpido, estúpido y cabreado.

Solo quedaba un remedio y era… ¿cuál era?

Mejor dicho, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?

Si ese estúpido quería llevar esas locas ideas adelante pues que empezara ya, el no tenía porque preocuparse por alguien que lo había abandonado, no era nada suyo, nada más que un compañero.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poquito, pero muy poquito, culpable.

"Da igual, está en el pasado" Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Hablaré con él" pensó "es mi deber como caballero".

Mientras Alfred había acabado de ver su colección de películas y ahora se encontraba en su cama recostado reflexionando, en realidad, todo lo que parecían tener ellos lo tenía él, entonces ¿por qué no funcionaba?. Hasta tenía la súper fuerza…

Quizás fuera su actitud, sí, eso era, necesitaba reforzarla ayudando más a la gente, empezaría por los otros países…

Al día siguiente, se levantó tranquilamente para ir a una reunión a primera hora, hoy pondría en marcha su plan.

Llegaba caminando, pues hoy era en su país y al entrar los saludo gritando.

Preguntó a todos los países que se encontraban allí si requerían su ayuda, pero la mitad se negaba, otros le ignoraban y unos pocos salían corriendo.

Arthur y Ludwig aún no habían llegado así que los esperó pacientemente en la puerta de la sala mientras entonaba su himno.

Como bien sabía Arthur solo se demoraría cinco minutos más en llegar y Ludwig llegaría a la hora justa. Era extraño que los otros países ya estuvieran allí, al parecer habían llegado con una hora de antelación para no llegar tarde.

Finalmente Arthur llegó y, como al resto, preguntó si necesitaba su ayuda para algo. Éste solo le miró con cara de no comprender a qué se refería exactamente y negó con la cabeza. Tomó asiento en su puesto habitual y esperó a que empezara la reunión.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de sonar el reloj marcando el inició de la reunión, apareció Ludwig que fue recibido calurosamente por Feliciano.

Alfred se acercó a ellos y volvió a hacer su pregunta, obteniendo una negativa.

Había empezado la reunión, Ludwig como siempre llevaba la voz cantante pues era el único que era capaz de mantener la reunión -casi- en orden, aunque muchos de ellos ya se encontraban gritando o durmiendo sobre sus mesas.

Alfred, extrañamente, se encontraba callado y mirando un pequeño blog de notas, revisando los pasos. Si ya fallaba el primero, el resto no acabaría muy bien así que pensaba sobre la forma de hacer un nuevo plan mejor.

Arthur le observaba y esperaba a que acabara la reunión para preguntarle, sería conciso y directo, pues conociéndole podría pasarse tres horas hablando sobre ese tema, y su tiempo era demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo con ese idiota.

Se volvió a oír el sonido del reloj, marcando el fin de la reunión.

Todos los países se levantaban de sus asientos, algunos con una enorme cara de aburrimiento y otros aún despertándose, poco a poco abandonaron la sala, dejando a Alfred -que aún no se levantaba- y a Arthur -que estaba en la puerta- solos.

Arthur se acercó lentamente a Alfred con la intención de sacarle del viaje astral en el que parecía inmerso.

—Idiota —Susurró antes de tocarle el hombro. Alfred levantó la cabeza y le miró con un gesto de duda en sus ojos —Verás… me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

—… —Alfred le seguía mirando con ese mismo gesto en sus ojos.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo por el que quieres convertirte en un héroe —Preguntó

—Pues verás Arthur, todo comenzó cuando vi por primera vez Superman…

A Alfred se le había iluminado la cara con esa pregunta, mientras Arthur le miraba con pesadez, sabía que esa charla iba a durar y mucho.

—Maldito idiota —Volvió a repetir —Me gustaría que fueras directo y conciso, quiero un por qué, no la historia entera.

Ante esto Alfred se calló y suspiró.

—Simplemente me gusta ayudar a la gente, me hace sentir _bien_, no es nada más ni hay ningún otro motivo. Deberías probarlo tu también, Arthur. —Recomendó insistente.

Ante esta respuesta Arthur solamente suspiró, al final él no tenía la culpa de nada y eso le hacía sentirse más relajado y menos estúpido.

—Deberías madurar pronto, Alfred —Repitió el mayor, abandonando la sala con una sonrisa, pensando en lo estúpida que era esa simple idea y que feliz podía llegar a hacerle.

_Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta más ver! ^^


End file.
